Miracle On Halsted Street
by Yankee
Summary: A Christmas Story with Gary and his "big sister" Sky and elf costumes and Santa Claus and lots of fun! Replacement of original that was messed up when posted.


Miracle On Halsted Street  
  
By Janet Brayden  
  
Schuyler Fairfax breezed into McGinty's on a cold December day a week after Thanksgiving her arms laden with packages of all shapes and sizes. After a morning of Christmas shopping she was looking forward to sitting and relaxing in her adopted brother's restaurant to have a hot meal and a chat with Marissa Clark. She needed to get some ideas about what to get Gary. He'd been special to her since hw was almost five years old but since he'd graduated from High School they'd seen very little of each other. A break-in at the clinic she ran on Halsted Street had brought about a joyous reunion between the "siblings" just over a year ago. They'd celebrated one Christmas together, that same year; along with their families and some close friends - Marissa and Chuck  
  
Fishman among them. Her nurse, Sam Delaney, had also been with them for the big party. Now it was coming up on their second Christmas and she had no idea what she was going to get Gary. She'd already bought gifts for his parents and hers. She was getting ready to ship gifts to her grandparents in Kentucky and Texas. She was debating asking her cousin Chris for some ideas but the Texas rangers kept him pretty busy and his brother and their cousins weren't as close to Gary. Chris and Gary had become pretty good friends during the short time that Granddad MacGregor's rodeo had been in town that spring. No, she'd just talk to Marissa and Chuck and see what they thought. She couldn't wait to tell Marissa that she'd ordered a lump of coal from one of her catalogues. It would be the perfect gag gift for Chuck who was always giving her a hard time.  
  
"Hi Marissa," she said as she approached the blind woman's table. "How are things going around here?"  
  
"Sky," Marissa smiled. ""What a pleasure to hear your voice. I'm find. What brings you in here today? The clinic closed?"  
  
"No," Sky said. "I have someone covering for me today so I could do some shopping." She piled her packages on the floor near the table and out from under foot as best she could. She didn't want Marissa to have to worry about tripping over them. She laid her sheepskin jacket, gloves stuffed into the pockets, and hat stuffed into the sleeve, on the seat next to her. "Right now I need to unload these packages and have some hot chocolate and some lunch. I'm half frozen. The wind is whipping in off of Lake Michigan today. I don't think my ears will thaw out for hours!"  
  
Marissa giggled. "It is pretty cold all right. Spike was very happy to get inside. He didn't want to go out in the first place." Spike was Marissa's German Shepherd guide dog who was currently having a nap in the office. "And I wasn't exactly unhappy to get in out of the wind myself."  
  
A waitress came over with a menu. Sky looked it over and ordered hot chocolate to start. Her lunch would be one of McGinty's steaks, medium rare, baked potato with lots of butter and a coke. The hot chocolate was just to warm her up. The waitress returned a couple of minutes later.  
  
"So where's Gary?" Sky asked as the waitress placed her hot chocolate on the table in front of her.  
  
"Out running some errands," Marissa replied. "I'm not sure when he'll get back. Did you want to see him?"  
  
"No. Just curious." Sky told her. "He doesn't seem to be around very much for a guy who owns a business. Good thing he's got you." She took a sip of the hot chocolate she'd ordered. "Actually I wanted to talk to you without him around anyway. I need some ideas about what to get him for Christmas. I thought maybe you, or even Chuck, might have some suggestions."  
  
"Not off the top of my head but I'll keep my ears open," Marissa said. "He's bound to say something eventually."  
  
The waitress returned with Sky's meal at that point. After saying a brief, silent blessing Sky dug into it with gusto. When she'd first discovered McGinty's she was thrilled to find out that they served her favorite foods: steaks, burgers chicken. It may have technically been a bar and grill but it was not the kind of place where people went to get drunk. She was vastly relived to know that even clownish Chuck saw to that. She'd had bad experiences with people who drank too much, including a former brother-in-law, so she was very skittish about places that were or included bars. It was for this reason that she was hesitant about attending some of the social functions she was required to be a part of at County general. She made sure that Sam Delaney was available whenever possible to be her escort. She could take care of herself as a general rule but it was nice to have a former Golden Gloves Boxing champion on her side as well. The first and only time Gary had accompanied  
her to a social function had been that spring and he'd been beaten severely by three men who had been in cahoots with her former brother-in-law who wanted her to date him again. She'd spent two nights in the loft wit him as he ran a fever due to his injuries and suffered nightmares about the beating and incidents from his past. A  
  
When she'd pushed herself beyond the point of exhaustion it was her brother Jamie who had come for her and too her back to her hotel room. He'd left Elena Prescott, a young nurse who'd been working with her, and Sam to take over Gary's care for a few hours while she got some much needed rest. Elena had dated Gary a few times but had since moved onto another job back home in California.  
  
"That was good," Sky said sighing contentedly. "I think I can get back to my shopping now. It's nice to know there's one place in town where I can go to relax and talk with friends while I eat without making an appointment with them."  
  
"We're always glad to have you Sky," Marissa said. "You know that."  
  
"Yeah, I do. Even if Gary does think I'm a little bossy and overly protective."  
  
"Gary doesn't think that Sky!" Marissa exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, he does. He just doesn't say it to my face very often. He's too polite." Sky stretched and started to rise. "Anyways I've got to get going. I've got to put this stuff in my truck and see a few people about the Christmas party for the patients and their children at the VA. I need a couple of elves and I have to find a caterer and all kinds of stuff. I've got an announcer - Sam - but I've go to round up music and get more gifts." She hesitated a minute and then asked, "Marissa, how would you like to help in the music department? I need some more singers. Everyone I've talked to so far has no talent or is tied up that day. I can't do it without help. Jamie's already worried that I'm overdoing it and he and Alan and even Kim are watching me like hawks. It's like I'm their baby sister recovering from that horseback accident at the rodeo this spring or a bad case of the flu I had a couple of months ago. They're driving me crazy!"  
  
"Of course, I'd be glad to help you out Sky," Marissa answered her. "What would you like me to do?"  
  
"I need someone to lead the singing of the Christmas Carols. I'll get you a list of the ones we're going to do. I can get them transcribed into Braille for you so you'll have the music and words available. I can even pick you up whenever you have time to come over to the auditorium and rehearse." Sky was out of breath at this point. She was thrilled that Marissa was willing to help her out. She'd heard Marissa sing and knew that she'd be a good choice for song leader. "Do you suppose your choir director could get the choir together to entertain? That would be an enormous help. And do you know anyone who knows any Christmas games the kids could play?" She stopped to catch her breath for a minute and giggled. "I'm sorry Marissa. I'm so excited about being in charge of this party and I'm running on nervous energy with everything I've got to get done before then."  
  
Marissa smiled. She'd picked up on Sky's enthusiasm for worthy causes right from the first few months of their friendship. "I'm sure my boss won't have any trouble letting me off to help you out. And if he complains we'll both give him an earful."  
  
"Thanks Marissa. You're the best." Sky rose from her seat and put her jacket and hat on. After donning her gloves and hat she started to collect her packages. She had a little trouble hanging onto all of them but eventually managed. "I gotta go."  
  
With that Sky headed toward the door. As she struggled to open the door without dropping anything it suddenly opened. As she stumbled back in surprise her shoe heel caught on a crack in the floor and she fell striking her head on the edge of the bar. Her packages flew in all directions and bright lights swirled in her vision for a moment. She faintly heard a voice calling her name and asking her if she were ok before she blacked out.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Oh boy," Gary Hobson mumbled to himself. "Now I've done it. She' gonna kill me." Moving the scattered packages so that he could kneel down beside her Gary put his arm around Sky's shoulders and lifted her upright. Then he put his other arm under her knees and picked her up and carried her toward the office in the back of the building. With Marissa on his heels wanting to know what had just happened he put Sky down on the couch and set a waitress for a towel and some ice.  
  
"Gary what happened?" Marissa demanded to know. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I didn't see her coming Marissa. When I opened the door she jumped back and caught her heel. She fell and hit her head. She's unconscious."  
  
"You didn't see her coming? How could you not see her coming Gary? She has her arms full of packages."  
  
"I-I-I don't know. I-I just didn't see her. I-I guess I was in a hurry to get in out of the cold."  
  
"Gary!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Gary's defense was interrupted by a soft groan from Sky as her eyes started to flutter open.  
  
"What hit me?" she asked.  
  
"I...I did," Gary stammered. "I'm awful sorry Sky, really I am. I didn't mean to hit you. I...I...I just wanted to get inside quick before I froze. I...I...I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to what I was doing."  
  
"Help me sit up," Sky told him with a slight frown.  
  
Gary did so a little nervous about the frown on her face. He wasn't sure whether the frown was directed at him for causing her accident or because of the headache he assumed she had.  
  
"Here Sky," Marissa said handing her the towel with the ice. "Put this on your head. You must have a big lump from what Gary said."  
  
"Thank you Marissa," Sky said taking the proffered items. "As for you Gary Matthew Hobson - what were you thinking of? Since when do you charge through doors without checking to see if there's somebody on the other side?"  
  
Duly chastised Gary said, "I'm really sorry Sky. Honest I am! I just wasn't thinking! It's so cold out there all I could think about was getting inside away from the wind. Are...are you ok?"  
  
"Never mind," she said seeing the woebegone look on his face. Sitting upright with her feet on the floor she asked, "Where are my packages? I want to make sure I've got everything and nothing's broken."  
  
A gruff voice answered from the doorway. "I've got them here."  
  
The voice belonged to retired Detective Marion "Zeke" Crumb who worked part time as a bartender at McGinty's. Over the past year he'd become very fond of Sky. In reality he was also fond of Gary but he didn't like for "the kid" to see it.  
  
Entering the room Crumb glared at Gary who flinched and blushed and, turning a fond and concerned look toward Sky said, "I heard what this klutz did to you Doc. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," Sky replied wincing as her hand came in contact with the lump on the back of her head. "I've hit my head harder than that before. I doubt there's any concussion."  
  
"Maybe you should have someone check you out to be on the safe side," he said.  
  
"No, really, I'm fine," she reassured him. "I'll have a headache for a while but it's nothing serious." She smiled at him and then, for a second at Gary, and then back to Crumb. "Perfect!" she said half to herself.  
  
"Huh?" Gary was nervous how. He'd seen that look in her eye before and it usually meant he was going to be in big trouble or she wanted something he didn't want to give.  
  
"Crumb, how would you like to help out at my Christmas Party at the VA Hospital?"  
  
"Sure, Doc," the old cop answered. "What do you need? Traffic control? Crowd Control?"  
  
"No," Sky said with a gleam in her eye. "I need someone to play Santa Claus and you'd be perfect!"  
  
"Oh, now wait a minute," Crumb started to protest.  
  
"You said you'd help," Sky said over Marissa's giggles and Gary's chuckles. "I need a Santa Claus and you're just the right size. And I know you won't scare the kids `cause I have an uncle who sounds just like you and the kids flock around him. And I'm for sure positive the costume will fit you fine. I won't need to add any padding."  
  
"Yeah, Crumb, you'll be a perfect Santa Claus," Gary laughed. The laugh died quickly when the old cop glared at him.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Gary," Sky told her "little brother". "I want you to be an elf."  
  
"An elf?" Gary's voice rose an octave at the very thought of what that might entail. Even worse was what Chuck would say when he told him. He could hear him now. "An elf? Me?"  
  
"Yes, you an elf," Sky said. "You'll be perfect. The kids will love you. And I want you to help me talk Chuck into it as well. He can claim he's Jewish all he wants to but we all know he's far from being an orthodox member of the Jewish faith. If I can't count on my friends to help me who can I count on? Marissa's helping me with the music." Seeing the panic stricken look on his face she added, "Oh come on Gary, it'll be fun. I'm going to be Mrs. Claus - costume and all. You'll be an adorable elf."  
  
"Hobson an elf? Ha, ha!" Crumb started laughing at the thought as Marissa burst into giggles again. Looking at the younger man whose face had gone pale, then red and then pale again he said," That's a good one. Hobson and Fishman elves."  
  
"Costume?! But Sky..."  
  
"Oh come on Gary," Marissa said to her friend and employer. "Sky needs the help and I think you owe her for what you did. Besides it'll be fun. The kids will love you. And they'll love Crumb as Santa." As he started to protest she said, "And I'll help you with Chuck."  
  
"Good," Sky said. "It's all settled. The party is at 4 o'clock on the 20^th. I'll expect you there by three so I can help you into your costumes."  
  
She got to her feet and stood there a little unsteady for a minute. Gary and Crumb looked at her pale face and insisted that she let one of them driver her home. It fell to Crumb to drive her home while Gary took her car keys and retrieved her truck from where it was parked a couple of blocks away to park it behind the restaurant.  
  
Over her protests Crumb stopped by her clinic on Halsted Street to have Sam Delaney take a look at her. The tall blond nurse pronounced her fit enough but agreed with Crumb that it would be a good idea for her to forget about any more shopping and go home instead. Her brothers took one look at her and sent her to bed. Sensing that arguing with these three men in her life would do her no good Sky went without protest. But not before she told her brothers that she'd found her Santa Claus and elves. Crumb was barely out the door on his way back to Chicago before the two men burst into laughter at the thought of the gruff old cop playing Santa Claus.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into being an elf Marissa," Gary grumbled. "I'll look like an idiot."  
  
"I don't know about that Gary," Marissa said, "But I do know that Sky is putting a lot of effort into making this party work for the hospitalized veterans and their families. And..." she said as he started to protest that he knew that, "She asks very little of you. She's treated you for injuries you've gotten during saves. Don't forget that she spent two nights with you while you were sick in bed when you refused to go to the hospital after that beating you got at the rodeo dance. She worries about you and gives us extra business like the anniversary party this spring. She would literally die for you if need be! The least you can do is stop grumbling because she asks this little thing of you."  
  
"Little thing?! Marissa she wants to wear bells and stuff! And one of those stupid little hats! I know she does!" Gary protested. "I'll look ridiculous!"  
  
"The children won't care that you think you look stupid Gary," Marissa told him. "And if it's any consolation to you just think how Crumb feels and what Chuck is going to say when he hears."  
  
"When chuck hears what?" Chuck Fishman, Gary's other best friend, brown haired, blue eyed and nearly six inches shorter had just entered the office. Having heard his name as he entered he was curious as to what was going on.  
  
"What Sky wants us to do," Gary said. "You're not going to like it."  
  
"What does the snake killer want now?" Chuck asked, glad that she wasn't around to hear him use that nickname she so detested.  
  
"She wants you to help at this Christmas Party she's sponsoring at the VA Hospital," Gary said, avoiding the subject of the costumes.  
  
"What does she want? Food?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Money?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"She wants us to be elves," Gary finally blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's going to be Mrs. Claus and she's looking for elves," Gary explained. "I caused an accident this afternoon and this is the punishment I get. She's making me be an elf too."  
  
"Gary!"  
  
"Well, it seems like she's punishing me," Gary said to Marissa defensively.  
  
"If you caused the accident why do I have to be an elf too?" Chuck demanded to know.  
  
"Sky's taken on a big responsibility. She wants this party to be a success," Marissa told him. "She needs all the help she can get from her friends Chuck. A few hours of acting like an elf won't kill you - either of you - and it will make a lot of children happy." She started giggling again. "And you haven't heard the best part. Agues who's playing Santa?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Crumb."  
  
"Crumb?"  
  
"Crumb."  
  
"You know something Gar? It just might be worth it to see Crumb dressed as Santa Claus."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Around ten o'clock that night Jamie Fairfax, the younger of Sky's two older brothers, stopped by her room to check on her. He never could think of his younger sister and Gary without remembering the shy four-year-old she'd rescued from a rattlesnake while they were still living in Kentucky. The two of them had taken to each other right off. And, in spite of any feelings of smothering Gary might have had when she was around, they were still buddies.  
  
"Knock. Knock," he said with a smile. `How're ya feelin'?"  
  
"I'm fine Jamie," Sky said. "The Motrin took care of the headache and the ice took care of the lump."  
  
Jamie walked over to his sister's bed and sat down beside her. He reached out with his right hand to check the injury for himself. He shook his head when she grimaced as his hand made contact with the sore spot.  
  
"The lump may be gone but you're going to be sore for a while. You're lucky you didn't get a concussion out of this."  
  
"Oh, pooh! I've had worse bumps than this."  
  
"I'll bet Gary was pretty upset."  
  
"Yeah, he was. But it gave me the opening and the opportunity to get something out of him."  
  
"And darest I ask what that might be?" Jamie asked his sister. He suspected it had something to do with the party at the VA Hospital.  
  
"I've got Crumb to play Santa and I've got Gary and Chuck for elves."  
  
"Schuyler Jane Fairfax! Do you mean to tell me that you took advantage of the poor guy's state of mind to tell him you want him for an elf!" Jamie exploded into laughter. "You little imp! What did he say?"  
  
"Oh he protested," Sky told her brother, "But Marissa told him he owes me and that he kids will love him. And they will! You know what a sucker he is for kids. He always wanted a family but that witch he was married to apparently didn't. If she ever got pregnant while they were married I'll bet she secretly had an abortion!"  
  
"Now Sky," Jamie said. `You don't know that for sure."  
  
"No, I don't," she admitted. "But I'll bet she would have if it was going to interfere with her all important career! The heck with what he wanted. I wish I could have about five minutes alone with her. I'd make sure she knew how wrong she was and what she's missing. I'd like to give her a piece of my mind so bad!"  
  
"Never mind that," Jamie told her taking her book from her. "It's time you went to sleep. If you're going back to work tomorrow you'll have to get up pretty early. And you can be sure that Sam will be keeping an eye on you for Alan and me. I'll try to stop by the clinic sometimes during my shift."  
  
"You don't have to stop in to check up on me Jamie," his sister protested.  
  
"I know I don't have to," he said. "But I'm going to anyway. Now lie down and go to sleep."  
  
He pulled the double wedding ring quilt their Grandmother Fairfax had made for a wedding gift up over her shoulders as she lay her head on the pillow and then reached over to switch off the bedside lamp after giving her a kiss on the cheek. Then he silently left the room as Sky fell into a deep sleep complete with visions of Crumb, Gary and Chuck in their costumes dancing in her head like the sugarplums in the poem A Visit From St. Nicholas.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thump.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Good morning Chicago! It's a cold one out there so bundle up. Temps are expected to stay in the low to mid-"  
  
Gary slammed his hand down on the alarm button of the clock radio sitting on the table next to his bed.  
  
"I'm comin. I'm comin'," he responded to the cat's second announcement of his presence at Gary's door.  
  
Stumbling sleepily across the room clad in red plaid sweat pants and a dark blue tee shirt Gary opened the door to allow the cat to enter and leaned down to pick up The Paper. Cat trotted into the kitchen and looked expectantly back at his human compatriot as if to say, "I'm hungry. Hurry up and get my milk."  
  
Absently Gary went to the cupboard and got a bowl out. Then he went to the refrigerator to get the milk out. Still skimming the front and back pages of The Paper he poured Cat's daily ration and a glass of milk for himself. So far, nothing urgent required his attention. The article on page seven said that there was a window at Marshall Fields that would be broken by some stupid kid that was roughhousing with his buddies and ended up pushing one of them through the plate glass window but that wasn't until 9:30. It looked like he'd have a chance to eat a decent breakfast and enjoy a cup of coffee with Marissa and/or Chuck before he went out.  
  
Dressing in jeans, flannel shirt and hiking boots for warmth he grabbed his jacket, the brown stadium jacket this time, he headed downstairs to the bar where he knew he'd find his friends enjoying their first cup of coffee.  
  
"Good morning Gary," Marissa said as he entered the room.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.  
  
"Simple," Marissa said. "Who else would be coming in from that direction at this hour?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah, right," he mumbled. Her logic drive him as crazy as her intuition.  
  
Chuck came in two minutes later as Gary was sitting down with a cup of coffee. His blue eyes were twinkling merrily. He thought he had a surefire way for making some money off lf this business of his and Gary playing elves for Sky's party.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Gary asked his friend.  
  
"I've figured out how we can make some money off this deal," Chuck replied. "If Sky  
  
Fairfax want me to play an elf then she's going to pay for it."  
  
"How's that?" Gary asked.  
  
"Pictures Gar. Pictures." was the answer.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"All those kiddies will want their pictures taken with Santa and his elves. We charge them $10.00 apiece and split the money with the photographer. It's ingenious."  
  
"Chuck, you never cease to amaze me," Marissa said in disgust. Her pretty face had a scowl on it and her braids bounced as she shook her head. "Sky is never going to allow you to make money off of this."  
  
"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Chuck said. Turning back to Gary he said, "How about it Gar? Are you in?"  
  
"Do you really need to ask Chuck?" Marissa answered for their friend. "Gary would never go along with something like that."  
  
"Sure he will. It's only fair we make something out of this. IF we have to dress like fools the least Sky can let us do is make some money off of it."  
  
"Guys! Please," Gary exclaimed. "I can speak for myself." When he had their attention he said, "No, Chuck, I'm not in. You should know better than to ask. That's a terrible idea and if Sky ever hears you even thought about it she'll wring your neck."  
  
"And who's going to tell her?"  
  
"Nobody, `cause you're not gonna do it," Gary said firmly. "Marissa's right. This is not the time for one of your moneymaking schemes. I'll personally wring your neck if I catch you trying to make money off of those kids."  
  
Chuck was not easily deterred. He didn't say anything to his friends but he was determined that he would somehow make some money out of this. He just had to figure out how to do it without getting caught. No way was he going to be humiliated without making a profit.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Sky and Sam were busy in the clinic that morning. They were putting up their Christmas decorations for one thing. And Sky was on the phone with Marissa or other volunteers coordinating delivery of food, set up of tables and chairs, checking over the costumes that Crumb. Gary and Chuck would wear and a myriad of other things associated with the upcoming party at the VA.  
  
"Hey, Doc," Sam called from the top of the stepladder, "How's this?"  
  
Looking up from where she sat on the floor digging through boxes of ornaments for their tree she saw that he was talking about the mistletoe ornament they'd picked up.  
  
"Looks good to me Sam," she said. "You've got it centered. Just be careful when you let go. We don't need you falling and getting hurt. You're impossible to replace you know."  
  
"I'm flattered," Sam teased her back. "I didn't know you felt that way."  
  
Sky's dark blue eyes twinkled. She and Sam could joke like this all day because they were good friends. And, truth be told, she really did feel that Sam was indispensable and irreplaceable. The children who came in to the clinic adored him and the teens were awed by the fact that this former boxing champion was also a gentleman and a medical professional. There wasn't a patient that came into that clinic that ever thought twice about causing trouble once Sam Delaney had his say about their behavior.  
  
"While you've got the ladder out Sam would you mind putting the angel on top of the tree?" she asked. "I've got the tree skirt here so I'll do it while I'm down here."  
  
"Sure Doc," Sam answered. "Hand it up to me."  
  
Sky handed him the angel and then crawled under the tree to straighten out the tree skirt that was only halfway around the base of the tree stand. Her dark hair got caught in the lowest branches and his hands were sticky with the pitch from the tree but to sky it was worth it to have a real tree. She absolutely hated artificial trees. Christmas was only a couple of weeks away and she had a lot to do. When they got through with the tree she was going to wrap or decorate a large cardboard box to collect boys for Toy for Tots in. Since opening the clinic last summer she had determined that the people of the neighborhood would get the best medical care she could provide but also learn that there were others in the world, in the country and their own city for that matter, that were worse off. At Halloween she collected for UNICEF by having the children of the neighborhood go around to the merchants with their trick or treat boxes soliciting donations as if they were trick or  
treating among their neighbors. At Christmas, wherever she was, there was always a toy drive she wanted to contribute to. And Toys for Tots was the big one. She'd already bought half dozen large toys - including a large stuffed frog and a toy fire engine complete with working ladder and siren - to put in the box. And Sam was just as bad. He'd brought a gigantic (in Sky's opinion anyway) stuffed tiger and a radio-controlled car for the collection. Their patients would be encouraged to bring any new, unwrapped, non-violent toy in to add to the collection.  
  
As Sam was putting the angel on the top of the tree and ensuring that the wire dangled down the back of the tree out of sight where it would be connected with the lights the bell over the door rang. Sky, on her stomach under the tree, looked back over her shoulder to see a young couple enter. She smiled as she recognized Maria and Jose Reyes who were expecting their first child very close to Christmas.  
  
"Maria, Jose!" she exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise. Everything's all right with you and the baby I hope."  
  
"Oh, yes, Doctor Sky," Maria said. "We just came to bring something for the toy collection."  
  
Sky crawled out from under the tree. Her face was flushed and wisps of hair clung to it. Her jeans and Christmas sweatshirt were smudged with dirt so she brushed off what she could before embracing the young mother to be.  
  
"You look well Maria," she said. "Jose must be taking good care of you."  
  
"Good," Sky was pleased. "And you've gone to see Dr. Dustin like I recommended." Sky had not been pleased when she heard that the doctor this couple had been seeing had paid little attention to the fact that Maria had already suffered two miscarriages. This was her third pregnancy and Schuyler Fairfax was doing all she could to help this couple by steering them toward a colleague she knew would take Maria's history into account and see that she was treated as a person not a baby making machine with no feelings as her previous doctor had.  
  
"Yes," Jose answered her. "He's very good. He helped me understand that Maria needs me to help her. That she shouldn't be doing the heavy lifting and housekeeping."  
  
"Glad to hear it," Sam said clapping Jose on the shoulder. "And how are the childbirth classes going?"  
  
"Very well, Mr. Sam," Maria answered. "We're learning a lot. Jose wants to be with me when our baby is born."  
  
The foursome chatted for a few minutes longer. Jose helped Sam finish hanging the decorations while Sky took Maria into one of the exam rooms to give her a quick checkup. They all enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream before Jose and Maria left the clinic.  
  
Ten minutes later after Sky and Sam had had a chance to clean up and straighten up the mailman arrived. He delivered packages from Hickory, Indiana where Gary and Sky's parents lived and from Sky's friends in Texas. The family's gifts would be sent to the house in Hickory. Lois Hobson had sent a box of cookies to the clinic since she wasn't sure when her son would see Sky or when Sky would be home to get the package. This way she was assured that Sky, Sam and anyone who happened to drop in would enjoy the treats. Sky's mother had sent a big batch of fudge, without nuts for them to share with co-workers, patients and friends alike. The friends in Texas, Sgt. Cordell walker of the Texas Rangers, his partner James Trivette, girlfriend Alexandra "Alex" Cahill and retired Ranger C.D. Parker had all sent gifts. There were fur-lined moccasins for both of them and new jackets from the Cherokee Reservation in Oklahoma. Walker had gone to visit his family and friends and picked them  
up from Deputy Sam Coyote of the reservation police. The note Sam enclosed read "I hear from Washo that the winters can get pretty cold up there. Maybe even colder than they are down here. May this warm you heart as you have warmed ours with your presence. White Eagle sends his greetings as do all the children and their parents here on the reservation." This wonderful greeting brought tears to Sky's eyes. She dearly missed her friends on the reservation and looked forward to her all too brief visits to Texas and Oklahoma. C.D.'s gift brought tears of laughter to the eyes of both. If there was anything C.D. Parker prided himself on more than having been a good ranger it was his cooking, in particular his chili. Sky and Sam were laughing until the tears ran down their faces when they saw the C.D. had sent them a batch of his chili that would feed an army. At least enough to feed themselves, Gary, Chuck and Marissa for a week for this was one gift that was meant to share. And  
on top of that he'd actually sent her the recipe, though he did say that she probably would find it wasn't as good as if he'd made it himself. Walker, Alex and Jimmy had sent pictures and (more laughter as Walker looked as though he were being choked by his tie - they were something he wore as little as possible), and tickets for them to fly to Dallas/Forth Worth in the spring for a visit. They knew she could afford them herself but this way they were guaranteed that she would get away from her work for a vacation.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hey Marissa," Gary said as he came in from a late morning save. "A messenger just dropped this package off for you from Sky." He handed her the envelope.  
  
Taking it from him Marissa ran her sensitive fingers over the Braille labels. It's the music for the party. She said she'd get it written in Braille for me. And the CDs are labeled in Braille too. That's just like her. She's busy with other arrangements but she wanted to make sure I wouldn't be inconvenienced. I wonder who she got to do it for her?"  
  
"I'm sure I don't know," Gary remarked. "Unless she went to the University and hired a student to do it. That's something she'd do. Help you and help a student earn some money at the same time."  
  
"So you admit she's got a generous heart do you?" Marissa was determined to tease him about his lack of enthusiasm over the upcoming party.  
  
"Of course I admit that," Gary said defensively.  
  
"Then why aren't you more enthusiastic about the part she's asked you to play? Gary, she asks very little of you and she's always more than generous to us and to the help. The least you could do is stop grumbling because she's asked you to be an elf for a few hours."  
  
"Hey, look, I said I'd do it didn't I?"  
  
"Yes but you could show a little enthusiasm. Crumb didn't grumble nearly as much when she told him she wanted him to play Santa."  
  
Gary thought about that for a moment and then came to realize that for all Sky did for him, and for Marissa and Chuck, she really didn't ask for that much in return. Maybe this would be fun after all; if he didn't die from embarrassment over wearing the silly costume she probably had for him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The days flew by quickly. Sam and Sky finished decorating their clinic, cards and packages were addressed and mailed, goodies were baked and put out for all to enjoy. Then there were the arrangements for the party to finalize. Sky got the costumes for Crumb, Gary and Chuck and looked them over making minor adjustments and repairs.  
  
Gary's days, as always, were filled with saves. It seemed like the holiday made things worse rather than better. More than once he was almost run down by an impatient driver. And the pedestrians weren't any happier even when he tried to explain about the calamity that had been about to befall them. They had things to do and he was getting in their way. One elderly woman hit him on the only exposed part of his arm with her cane when he pushed her out of the way of a speeding bus. She was an elderly Polish resident of the city who didn't speak much English. Fortunately, before she could do any more damage to him, a Polish-speaking priest came along and translated to her what Gary was trying to say. She couldn't apologize enough when she realized he wasn't trying to steal her purse. Nonetheless he got away from her as soon as he could. He was near the clinic so he thought he'd stop in and have `Sam or Sky take a look at his sore wrist. He was a little afraid that they might  
send him to the emergency room but he'd rather start off at the clinic. Some days it seemed that The Paper was a pretty costly responsibility.  
  
"Hi," he said as he walked in the door.  
  
"Hi Gary," Sam greeted him. "What brings you in here?"  
  
"I thought maybe you or Sky could take a look at my wrist. It got hit by a cane."  
  
"What?" Sky entered the outer room just in time to hear that comment.  
  
"Yeah, this old lady...she was...she was going to get hit by a bus so I pushed her out of the way. But she...she didn't speak English and...and she thought I was trying to steal her purse or something. She hit me with her cane. A priest came along and explained to her what happened and she apologized. My wrist is pretty sore though."  
  
"Let's have a look buddy," Sam said indicating a place for Gary to sit. He helped Gary take his jacket off. Gary was slightly pale and his left hand was still shaking a little from the shock of the blow.  
  
Sky gently probed the wrist for any indications of broken bones. Gary hissed through his teeth as she did so and flinched but Sam held his arm steady until Sky was through.  
  
"It doesn't appear to be broken kiddo but it is a little swollen." She crossed the room to an unlocked cabinet the door to which she opened. She took out a cold pack and handed it to Sam. For all her abilities she always had trouble popping the silly things. It irritated her no end when Sam grinned at her as he popped the inner pouch and shook up the contents.  
  
"Never mind wise guy," she said. "We all have our weaknesses. That just happens to be mine."  
  
"Sure, Doc, sure," Sam laughed. Handing the pack to Gary he said, "Sit there for a while and keep that pack on it. It'll help with the ache and the swelling too."  
  
Half an hour later Gary's wrist felt cold but the swelling had gone down and it didn't ache quire as much. During that time several other patients came in with minor ailments or to drop off toys for the Toys for Tots collection. All enjoyed at least one cookie or piece of fudge or some other snack that was available.  
  
"Let's see the wrist hon," Sky said when everyone else had left and there was a lull in the traffic in and out of the clinic. She had Gary take the ice pack off his wrist and gently probed again. The place where the cane had made contact was only slightly swollen but there was a nasty bruise showing now. "It'll be ok but I'd be careful with it for a few days and put ice on it again just to be sure to keep the swelling down."  
  
With her permission to leave granted Gary got up and put his jacket back on. As he started to leave he crossed under the spot where the mistletoe was hung.  
  
"Hey, Gary," Sky said. "Look over your head honey!"  
  
"Huh?" Gary looked up and blushed when he saw what she was alluding to as she came up and kissed him on the cheek. Even with Sky who was like a sister to him he still tended to be kind of shy about kissing in public.  
  
"There's no escaping the mistletoe around me Gary Matthew," she teased him. "You should know that by now."  
  
"Oh. Yeah," he mumbled. "I forgot." With that he leaned down slightly to accommodate the inch difference in their height and kissed her back. Then he quickly made his way out the door and back to McGinty's.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Two weeks before the party Chicago was hit with a major snowstorm. Gusty winds blew snow that eventually reached depths of up to two feet or more in places and slowed traffic down. When the weather cleared the temperature dropped down into the twenties. The Christmas lights and displays in the department store windows, especially in the parks and Marshall Field's, shone and t winkled brightly enticing shoppers and children alike to a fairyland world of enchantment.  
  
Snow crunched and squeaked under the boots of Holiday shoppers and the air rang with the sound of bells as Salvation Army volunteers staked out their corners. The laughter of young children was heard as snowballs flew in Grant Park where a battle was taking place in two snow forts.  
  
Crumb, Gary and Chuck dutifully arrived at the clinic of McGinty's for fittings of their costumes. As Sky had predicted Crumb's costume needed very little adjustment. She did, however, have to work at making a proper beard and moustache for him. He grumbled and moaned and complained but she just smiled sweetly at him. He was going to make a perfect Santa Claus.  
  
Chuck was even more of a complainer and he was very unhappy when she laid down the law to him about his plan to make money off of this party. He swore that Gary or Marissa had told her but she assured him that it was because she knew him so well and repeated the same warning that Gary had already given him. If he dared try to make any profit off of this party she would wring his neck.  
  
Gary wasn't exactly happy about wearing a costume but he'd stopped grumbling about it. Marissa's little lecture about everything Sky did for him without ever charging and the extra business she'd sent their way did call for a little consideration. The more he thought about it the more he realized how much he really did owe Sky. The fact that he literally owed her his life had a lot to do with it. There were at least two separate occasions that he knew of - the time he was left for dead in the cave which was a couple of weeks after the break in at the clinic which had reunited them. He didn't know that she had purposely gone with the guys who had taken her hostage at the rodeo that spring in order to spare his life. Nobody told him that. The Fairfaxes felt that that would be too great a burden for the sensitive young man.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
It was a week before the party when Sky fell ill. She was at the clinic cleaning up after examining a young patient.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What's the matter Doc?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's that dratted ear of mine," she replied. "It's popping like crazy and hurts too."  
  
Sam took a look at her pale face and water eyes. "Come on, let me have a look."  
  
Reluctantly sky sat up on the exam table so Sam could look at her ear.  
  
"I hate to tell you Doc but you've got a nasty infection in your right ear. You've had Otitis Media before haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "Ever since I was in my twenties. I was late getting them. The boys had them when they were little."  
  
"Well, we're just going to have to take you over to County and have Doctor Holmes take a look at it. He'll probably give you some antibiotics for it. And you'd be smart to go to bed for a while. You look a little pale so I'd say it's a good bet that it's been bothering you for a few days."  
  
Sky's hearing had gotten somewhat muffled in that ear but hating to show weakness in front of anyone she'd hidden that symptom along with the earache itself. However, Sam found it hard to miss the fact that every time that ear popped or cracked she winced and stiffened. "Come on," Sam said handing her her jacket. "I'll drive you over there myself. And then I'll drive you home. Your truck will be safe enough here for the rest of the day. Jamie or Alan can pick it up or I'll leave it with Gary at McGinty's. I'm sure he won't mind your leaving the truck for a day or two."  
  
Reluctantly Sky put her jacket on. She hated to be sick but Sam wasn't going to be put off. Out the door they went with Sam locking it behind him. His diagnosis was correct. Sky had a bad case of Otitis Media and it would require ampicillin for several days as well as rest. It was affecting her hearing and her balance. Kim Fairfax, her sister-in-law was at home when Sam brought Sky home. She hustled her straight off to bed and went about brewing her some herb tea. An exhausted Sky was asleep within the hour.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The phone rang in the office at McGinty's. Chuck answered.  
  
"McGinty's."  
  
"Is Gary around Chuck?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, not right now. Why?"  
  
"I just took the doc home sick. We left her truck at the clinic but I know she'd feel better if it were parked where someone can keep an eye on it. Do you think Gary could find the time to wing by and pick it up?"  
  
"Sky's sick? What's the matter with her?"  
  
"She has a bad ear infection and she's coming down with a cold besides. She can't walk straight and she can't drive. It hurts her and her balance and hearing are affected as well."  
  
"Listen, tell her not to worry. I'll find Gar and we'll bring the truck over here. She left a set of keys here in case of an emergency."  
  
"That's great Chuck. I know her brothers appreciate it."  
  
They hung up their respective phones and Chuck went in search of the spare keys to Sky's pickup. He had just located them and explained to Marissa about the phone call when Gary arrived back home. Half frozen and chilled from damp jeans he was looking forward to a hot meal and a hot shower and dry clothes.  
  
"Hey Gary," Chuck said, "You're just in time."  
  
"Just in time for what Chuck?"  
  
"We have to go get Sky's truck and bring it here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sky's home sick with an ear infection and can't drive for a few days. He said she'd rest easier if she knew the truck was parked where someone can keep an eye on it."  
  
"How do you know? Did she call or one of her brothers?"  
  
"Sam called a few minutes ago. He took her to County General and then home. He said it's not really serious but she's having problems with her hearing and her balance."  
  
The two men left for Halsted Street in Chuck's Lexxus. Gary got into the truck and drove it back to McGinty's. Fortunately The Paper was quiet for the rest of the day. He did scan it anxiously to see if there was anything in there about Sky's illness. When there was no mention of it he wasn't sure if he was relieved or even more nervous. It seemed like it couldn't be anything serious or it would be but how would he know if it weren't in The Paper. She didn't live right in the city. She lived out in Oakdale and it was about an hour or more away in good traffic conditions. He decided than when he got home he would give a call to the house. After losing her phone number several times she'd finally put it on the speed dial on his phone.  
  
"Hello?" Jamie answered.  
  
"Jamie, this is Gary. I just heard about sky. Is she okay?" Gary's voice was transmitting his anxiety to his friend.  
  
"She'll be fine Gary. It's a nasty infection but Sam was quick to see that she got treated for it. He knows the signs of when she's got one. You know my sister. She just has to be different. Instead of getting these infections when she was a kid she started getting them when she was in her twenties and she continues to battle them to this day." Knowing that the younger man was probably very anxious he added, "Don't worry kiddo! She'll be fine in a few days. The doctor told her if she rests and takes her medication on schedule it will clear up before the party next week. If you really want to help just keep her truck safely tucked away at the restaurant. When she's up to driving again I'll bring her to get it."  
  
"Ok." Gary was a little reluctant to hang up. "Jamie, would you...would you tell her I hope she feels better? And tell her I'm sorry I was such a pain about the elf business. Tell her I promise I won't complain any more. I'll wear the costume and I'll be the best elf she ever saw! I'll even let Mom tell me how cute I look!"  
  
Jamie smiled. That was a lot coming from Gary. He knew that Sky had tricked him into it and Gary had grumbled a lot but it was a mark of their close friendship that Gary wanted to do something to make Sky feel better. Even to the point of allowing his somewhat overly protective, gushing, matchmaking mother see him in the elf runic, hat and shoes.  
  
"That was nice of you Gary," Marissa commented as he hung up the phone. "I'm sure it will mean a lot to Sky to know that you're not complaining any more."  
  
"Yeah," Gary said a little embarrassed that she'd overheard that. "But I meant what I said. I really do want her to get better. It's like you said Marissa, she's put a lot of work into this party and it would be a shame if something happened to keep her away."  
  
"Getting sick this close to the day of the party has got to have her feeling anxious," Marissa said. "Maybe we can all do something to make sure it goes well. I've got the music organized and printed. How about your costumes? Did Sky get them finished?"  
  
"Yeah, I still feel ridiculous but she says they're fine."  
  
"What about the sound system? And the caterer?"  
  
"I think she said she was getting cold cut platters. Would you call Sam and see what needs to be done? The Paper seems to want me involved in this, whether I like it or not, so maybe I can help by checking on the orders for the platters and the baked goods and stuff."  
  
Marissa smiled. Gary was getting the Christmas Spirit a little late but once he did he went all the way. She knew he grumbled about Sky's bossiness and being protective of him like his mother, but in reality he'd do just about anything for her.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"How is she Jamie?" his brother asked.  
  
"She's asleep right now. Kim gave her some tea and she took the antibiotics again. Dr. Holmes said she'd be pretty miserable for a few days until the medication really has a chance to attack that infection." Jamie was slightly concerned. "That ear has been giving her a lot of trouble this time around, but I think the medication is starting to work. Last time I looked it was draining like crazy. Soaked right through the cotton she had in it."  
  
"Have you told Mama and Daddy about this?"  
  
"No. There's no sense in them worrying. She'll be okay in a few days. Kim watches over her like a mother hen and the kids have been around. They wait on her hand and foot when she's awake."  
  
"Hey, you two," Kim, Alan's wife scolded. An attractive woman in her late 40s with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes she entered the room where her husband and brother-in--law were fussing over their sister's illness. "You're going to disturb my patient! Go on - get! Get out of here before you wake her up."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the two men chorused meekly. She may have been considerably smaller than the two of them but they all knew that it was the women who ruled the house. Especially when there was illness in the family.  
  
Kim shooed them out of the room and then checked to see that Sky was well covered. She'd been running a slight fever for the past day or two. Nothing serious but it was making her miserable. And worrying about the final arrangements for the party at the VA hospital wasn't helping.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Four days later Sky was finally back on her feet after being laid up for almost a week. She was a little pale and shaky but she was definitely on the road to a full recovery. Her brothers, sister-in-law and Alan and Kim's children had kept in touch with Gary and Marissa and others involved in the party. Sam and Chuck had gotten the refreshments arrange and ensured that the sound system was working. The CDs were stored in a box at the clinic.  
  
Three days before the party snow fell again. Sky was back at work but on a short schedule at Sam's insistence. He was worried that she'd overdo in her anxiety about the party. Promptly at one o'clock he made her leave for the day. She went to McGinty's for lunch. Marissa was relieved to hear that Sky was feeling better but could tell that she was tired. The bartender that day was Crumb. He watched her like a hawk and made sure she didn't stay too long.  
  
Two days before the party Sky was at the deli verifying that her order would be ready. She was feeling much better but still was not permitted by her family or friends to overdo.  
  
The day before the party Sky and Sam were busy with party arrangements by telephone and patients who streamed through the door. Around two o'clock that afternoon a well-dressed woman with short dark hair and wearing what some would call a "power suit" came through the door of the clinic. Loosening her scarf and removing her gloves she approached the receptionist's counter.  
  
"Where might I find Dr. Fairfax?" she asked.  
  
"Right here." Sky was just entering the room having left Maria Reyes, the young expectant mother, in the exam room to dress again. While not an obstetrician or gynecologist Sky was concerned about Mari's general health and had made it a point to have her come in for regular checkups all during her pregnancy.  
  
"Dr. Fairfax my firm has heard about the work you're doing here wit the underprivileged and at the Veteran's Administration Hospital and I've been sent to give you this check to be put to use in any manner y0ou see fit," the woman explained. She held out an envelope with the name of a prominent law firm printed in the upper left-hand corner.  
  
Sky took the envelope from her hand, opened it and read the letter. Then she looked at the check. It was for $15,000. She showed it to Sam who whistled when he saw the amount.  
  
"Thank you Miss...Mrs.?"  
  
"Roberts. Marcia Roberts," the woman responded.  
  
Sky had had a feeling she'd seen the woman before, or at least a picture of her. Now she knew why.  
  
"Roberts? As in Marcia Roberts Hobson? Gary Hobson's wife?"  
  
"Ex-wife. I'm no longer married to Mr. Hobson."  
  
Sky exploded. She waited a long time for this opportunity. Now that she was face to face with Marcia she was going to give her both barrels.  
  
"I know you're not married to Gary Hobson any longer Ms. Roberts. As a matter of fact I know all about you. How you married him so you could have someone pay your way through the last couple of years of law school! How he took a job at Strauss and Associates - which he hated - in order to pay your tuition bills and pay for your books! How you waited until he went to work on your anniversary a couple of years ago and then had the locks changed on the house! And when Gary came home all happy and carrying groceries and flowers for you he found that he couldn't get in the house. And how you threw a suitcase full of clothes out the upstairs window at him!" Sky stopped to catch her breath for a minute.  
  
Marcia, completely taken aback by this verbal attack, took a couple of steps back. "Well I never..."  
  
"I know you never. You never thought about what it would do to Gary. You only thought about yourself! How could you do that to him? He was so in love with you and you just dumped him like a hot potato! And then you had the nerve to tell him you were marrying his ex-boss - the guy who abused him and harassed him and virtually every other employee in that company! And then you didn't even show up for your own wedding! What's the matter Marcia? Didn't you have the nerve to stand up to your father? Did Daddy tell you that Gary wasn't good enough because he wasn't a shark? Did he tell you Phil wasn't good enough because he was a coward? You don't know what a good thing you had when you had Gary! He's handsome, sweet, polite, generous and kind and he loved you! Yes loved you. I don't know what he saw in you myself. You're not his type. I promised myself that if I ever had the opportunity I would tell you just what I think of you! Well I've got the opportunity and I want you to  
know that I think you're an overly ambitious, sneaking, back stabbing, lowlife witch!" Sky stopped to catch her breath again. Then she had a few final words for Marcia Roberts, formerly Marcia Hobson. "It's a good thing for you that I'm not a violent person Ms. Roberts because right about how I'd have you on the floor crying for mercy as I pulled your hair out by the roots. And in case you're wondering who I am and how I know so much about you and Gary - I'm the one who found him lost in the mountains of Kentucky when he was four years old and saved him from a rattlesnake. I've been like a big sister to him since that day. It's a good thing for you that we've never met until now. If I'd been in Chicago when you threw him out you'd be lucky to have all your teeth and your looks!" She walked over to the door and opened it. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."  
  
"Well I never..." Marcia said again as she departed.  
  
Sky slammed the door behind her and leaned against it. That little tirade had been building up for over a year. It had taken a lot out of her to say what she'd said but she had finally had her say.  
  
Jose Reyes sat in his chair stunned. Maria came hesitantly out of the examination room where she'd heard every word. Sam just looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Hey doc," he laughed, "why didn't you tell her how you really feel?"  
  
"Sky smiled shakily. "I've been promising myself for a year that I'd tell her exactly what I thought if we ever met but I never dreamed I'd actually have the opportunity." Suddenly she looked stricken. "Look you guys, Gary must never know that I saw Marcia. He'd die of embarrassment if he knew what I just did. Promise me you won't tell him."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The day of the party dawned bright clear and cold. Icy patches existed on sidewalks everywhere and wary pedestrians avoided them the best they could.  
  
The deli delivered the meat, cheese, pickles, rolls and condiments to the hospital at noon. The committee members set to work after lunch rolling meet and sticking toothpicks into it. The same treatment was accorded the cheese. Center dishes were filled with mustard, mayonnaise and ketchup. Large bowls were filled with potato chips, corn chips, pretzels and nacho chips. Medium sized bowls of salsa and dips were arranged with care. Paper good printed with Santa Clauses were set up on one end of the table, as was the plastic ware. Streamers were hunt from the ceiling and banners printed with greetings of the season in several languages hung on the walls.  
  
A nervous Sky paced back and forth and ran to the door constantly to see if everybody had arrived. Sam tried to calm her down but it was useless. She was always this way before a big event. Once things got started she'd be fine.  
  
"Doc, relax, things will be fine."  
  
"I can't relax Sam," she told him. "I'm sure something is missing. And Gary's not here yet."  
  
"He'll be here Doc. It's early yet."  
  
Sky's eyes widened in dismay. The word early had triggered her memory. Her mother had sent some pastries to help with the refreshments and they were sitting in cold storage at the clinic.  
  
"Sam the pastries my mom sent - they're still at the clinic! I'll have to go get them. I knew we were missing something!" So saying she rushed for her purse and jacket, took her car keys out and headed for the clinic leaving Sam behind to supervise the final set up and to make sure that Santa and his elves got into their costumes.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Gary looked at his watch. He was supposed to be at the hospital at three to get into his costume but his last save had not gone according to his plan. It had not been easy to persuade the drunken businessman to give up his car keys. To Gary's relief, during the brief struggle a police officer had seen what was transpiring and took the man into protective custody. It was awfully close to time to be at the hospital so Gary thought he'd swing by the clinic and see if he could hitch a ride.  
  
"Come Maria," a man's voice said. "It's not far to the clinic now. Dr. Sky will know what to do."  
  
A few feet in front of him Gary saw a young Hispanic couple, the woman heavily pregnant, walking slowly toward the clinic. It was obvious that he woman was in pain - probably in labor.  
  
"Can I help you folk?" he asked.  
  
"Oh senor," Jose said. My wife is going to have her baby and we can't get her doctor on the telephone. Dr. Sky has been taking care of her so we thought we'd come here to the clinic."  
  
"Sky's not at the clinic," Gary told them. "Today's the party at the VA Hospital. I'm supposed to be there too but I'm running late. But maybe someone else is there that can help."  
  
Gary and Jose made a chair out of their arms and they carried Maria the rest of the way. The clinic was closed. No lights were on. Just as they were about to turn back in despair and pull a fire alarm since there was no pay phone (not that Sky would have minded a broken window in an emergency like this) Sky pulled up in her truck.  
  
"Jose what's wrong?"  
  
"Maria is in labor, Dr. Sky," he explained. "Dr. Dustin is on another emergency call and the doctor that's backing him up is nor answering the page. She's been in labor a long time. She's scared Dr. Sky and so am I. She's already lost two babies. Are we going to lose this one?"  
  
"Bring her inside," Sky ordered as she unlocked the door. The two men carried the young woman into the clinic and gently laid her on the examination table. "Now out of here, both of you," she said shooing the men out of the room.  
  
For his part, Gary was relieved. He'd been through this experience once with a woman stuck in a disabled elevator. Chuck had been there too but he had fainted as the sight of the puddle when her water broke and had remained unconscious pretty much through the whole delivery.  
  
Sky did a swift, but thorough examination of Maria. The baby was in breech position but it was too late to send for an ambulance. She was going to have to turn the baby or do an emergency caesarian section and Gary was going to have to help her. Sam would never make it in time. Maria was weak and the baby had to be delivered quickly.  
  
"Gary," she said as the exited the room. "I'm going to need your help so I hope you're not squeamish about blood. Maria' baby needs to be delivered and I'm probably going to have to do a caesarian section.  
  
"What about an ambulance?" Gary asked fighting down a rising sense of panic.  
  
"There's no time to wait for the ambulance to get here. That baby's in breech and if I don't get it turned I'll have to do a caesarian. Maria's getting weaker by the minute from the struggle." She looked straight into Gary's dark eyes with her blue ones. "Gary I need you. Jose is going to coach Maria but I need you too! Can you do it?"  
  
Gary hesitated a minute, then nodded. "Yeah, I can do it."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
People were rushing about here and there putting the final touches on the arrangements for the party. The choir from Marissa's church arrived and donned bright red robes with white collars before taking their places on the makeshift stage that he been put together for this event.  
  
Sam was running the final test on the PA system when Chuck and Marissa arrived. Crumb was right behind them. Another volunteer took the men aside to assist them in getting into their costumes.  
  
"Sam," Marissa asked, "Where's Sky?"  
  
"She ran back to the clinic. She said she forgot the pastries her mom sent." He checked the time. "She ought to be here soon." He smiled at her and said. "Let's get you and Spike settled somewhere where you won't be trampled by the last minute crush. We'll start with the music in about 30 minutes." So saying he guided her and spike to a place near the choir where she could study the list of songs or the music and not get in anyone's way.  
  
As Sky had predicted Crumb's costume fit him perfectly. The volunteer that had him and Chuck in hand worked with him on his `Ho, ho hoes". With Crumb and Sam both keeping an eye on him he didn't stand a chance of getting into any trouble or trying to make money off of this party. Not that he had dropped the idea of making a killing selling pictures. His latest one had to do with selling pictures of Gary once he arrived and had his costume on. He figured there was a lot of women out there that would pay for a picture of Gary dressed as an elf. He might even get their phone numbers from them in exchange for Gary's.  
  
When fifteen minutes before the festivities were to begin Sky still wasn't back and Gary hadn't arrived yet Sam became concerned. He went to a nearby office to use the phone. Chuck saw the worried look on his face and approached.  
  
"What's the matter Sam?"  
  
"Dr. Fairfax isn't back yet and Gary's not her either. I'm worried Chuck. She only went to the clinic to pick up some pastries her mom sent down. She should have been back by now."  
  
"Maybe she's caught in traffic. She got her cell phone on her?"  
  
"I tried that number. No answer."  
  
Crumb saw the worried conference going on and walked over to join the other men. He was slightly concerned knowing that sky would never be late for this party. She'd put too much work into it. He used the phone to put out feelers with is friends in the Department to see if anyone could locate her.  
  
"We've done all we can," the older man said. "Better start this party. She'll have everyone's heads if it doesn't go the way she expects it to. If anyone finds her or anything they'll let us know."  
  
Somewhat reluctantly Sama went back to the PA system and started things off by welcoming everyone. Santa would not make his appearance until closer to the end. The elves would mingle with the children and other guests and help keep the sing along going.  
  
The choir sang Ave Maria, O Holy Night and Go tell It On The Mountain to start things off with. Then they helped Marissa start the sing along with Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Santa Claus is Coming to Town and a couple of other favorites.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Brrrinnnnng! Brrinnnnng!  
  
The phone in the front room of the clinic rang insistently. Sky and the others with her were much too involved in the pending birth of Jose and Maria's baby to answer it.  
  
"Maria, I won't lie to you," Sky said to her patient. "I'm not an obstetrician - you know that. I'm taking a big risk trying to deliver this baby outside of an operating room. Do you know what a breech birth is?"  
  
"No," Maria said through her pain.  
  
"It means that the baby is turned around so that it's coming out feet first. IF I can't turn the baby I'm going to have to operate. I've only done this a couple of times. If I had a choice I'd send you to the hospital and let the obstetrician that's on call take over. But you've been in labor too long and that baby's got to be born." She took a deep breath and looked at Gary for encouragement. Then she looked at the young couple. "Gary's going to help me but he's not a nurse. You're going to have to trust me that he can do this. And you've got to do exactly what I tell you."  
  
"Ok, Doctor Sky," Jose said. "We trust you. If you say you can do it and your friend can help you we believe you."  
  
"Good."  
  
The struggle then began as Sky and Gary scrubbed their hands and arms and Sky laid out the instrument she might need. As she laid them on a sterile towel she explained to Gary what each one was.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The children and their parents were having the time of their life. Many of the patients were disabled physically and some emotionally or mentally from their time in the military. This party was a way for them to relax and have some fun. Many of the teens were dancing with one parent or another. The event had quickly turned into a Christmas sock hop, as many of the patients were Vietnam Veterans.  
  
"Any word yet?" Sam asked Chuck. Running the PA system kept him tied up and unable to sneak away.  
  
"Nothing." Chuck was as anxious as the rest of them. "Crumb says they're going to send someone to the clinic. The phone company says there's nothing wrong with the line. It's ringing but there's no answer."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"He's beautiful Jose," the exhausted mother said. "Look at him."  
  
Sky smiled at them. "Congratulations, Maria, Jose. You finally have that boy you've been wanting."  
  
"What are you going to name him?" Gary asked the new parents.  
  
Jose and Maria held a brief conference in Spanish, which Sky, though she understood the language, heard only dimly as she, checked Maria's pulse and blood pressure.  
  
"I think we'll name him Jose Schuyler Gary Reyes," Jose said. "He should be named for the people who brought him into the world and saved his mama's life."  
  
Gary was stunned and Sky was thrilled. He'd never had anyone name his or her baby for him before. He was floating on Cloud Nine.  
  
"Gary, would you go call the ambulance now? Our new mother here needs to check into the hospital and have a check up with her own doctor. And the baby as well. I'll finish up in here."  
  
"Sure." As he started to walk out of the examination room he paused, looked back and smiled. "By the way, great job doc."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The ambulance attendant slammed the door behind Jose as he climbed in to ride with his wife. He gave Sky a pat on the shoulder as he went around to get into the passenger seat next to his partner.  
  
"I'm sure glad you came when you did Sky. I don't know what they would have done without you. Your arriving when you did was a miracle." Gary was proud of his "big sister". He meant it sincerely. He was not prone to using the term miracle lightly or often. He would never have been able to help Maria. Sky's face had been so sober he wasn't sure that Maria would have survived if she hadn't been there. But it was all over now. The Reyes' had a beautiful, healthy baby.  
  
"I wouldn't have been here if I hadn't forgotten the pastries Mom sent for the part..." Sky's voice trailed off and she looked at her watch. `Oh my gosh! The party! We're late for the party!"  
  
"I'm sure everything is fine. It couldn't be helped," Gary tried to calm her down.  
  
Sky raced back inside with Gary on her heels and grabbed her jacket, purse and one of the boxes of pastries. Gary grabbed the other two and followed her to her truck. Sky was determined to get there and started breaking all speed records to get there before it was over. Six blocks from the hospital she hit a patch of black ice and the truck spun out of control. The engine died as they came to rest in a snow bank and refused to start when she turned the key.  
  
"Oh great!" she exclaimed. "What else could happen today? Are you okay Gary?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "I'm not so sure about the pastries though."  
  
Shaken, but unhurt, Sky and Gary got out of the truck. Normally she would have waited for the police to come and take a report but this time she didn't. The party at the VA hospital was on her mind and took priority.  
  
"Think you can carry those and run?" she asked Gary. "We've got to get there as soon as possible."  
  
"Let's go," was the answer.  
  
The two friends started off at a fast walk that quickly turned into a brisk trot and then a dead run. They arrived breathless and sweaty fifteen minutes later. Sam was the first one to spot them.  
  
"What happened Doc? Where have you been? We were worried sick!"  
  
"I'll explain later Sam. Has Santa arrived yet?"  
  
"Crumb's in the Director's office calling the precinct. He'll be glad to know you're ok." He took the packages from them. "You two better go get into your costumes so Santa can distribute the presents. The kids are getting antsy. We've delayed them as long as we could."  
  
Off went Sky and Gary to get into their costumes. Sky emerged ten minutes later wearing a red dress with white fur trim and matching hat. The typical Mrs. Santa costume wit the skirt reaching to mid-calf. She wore black boots on her feet. No impractical, uncomfortable and dangerous three-inch heels for her. Gary came out in his red and green Harlequin tunic, green tights and red elf shoes with bells a couple of minutes later. He felt ridiculous; especially when he put the jester's hat on complete with bells, but when he saw how silly Chuck looked and realized he couldn't look any worse he relaxed a little. Especially when he saw that Sky had been right. The children were thrilled to see him. They didn't care that he was way too tall to be an elf.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!"  
  
Santa, accompanied by Mrs. Claus had arrived. Gary and chuck were hard pressed, as were the other two elves and the rest of the volunteers, to keep the children from running him down. Marissa, sitting over near Sam, dissolved into giggles when she heard him. Sam had a big grin on his face as he watched the old cop come out dressed in the traditional Santa suit with a white beard, moustache and wig. Crumb was the ultimate Santa Claus. As Sky had predicted he really did enjoy himself and the kids adored him. Gary and Chuck took turns leading the children up to him to sit in his lap and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. One little girl gave Gary a kiss when he brought her back to her Mom. Gary's eyes misted over for a second but the sound of Crumb's voice brought him back to reality. He looked back to see Sky smiling at him as she witnessed this.  
  
Thus it went for an hour and a half until all the children had been to see Santa. When the gifts had been distributed the party broke up gradually. Many patients had to be back in the rooms for medications and the youngest children needed to be taken home and tucked into their beds for the night.  
  
The entire volunteer staff pitched in to clean up. When if was all over and done with everyone heaved a sigh of relief. It had been a lot of work but it had been worth it. The party had been a success. Sky thanked everyone for their help and then disappeared to change out of her costume. Gary and Chuck also changed back into street clothes. Crumb had already changed and left.  
  
Ten minutes later they emerged and sat down to relax for a minute before packing up the leftovers and disposing of the trash. While they did Sky and Gary filled the others in on what had transpired at the clinic that had caused them to be late getting to the party. Chuck was grossed out but was very glad that it was Gary, not him who had been there when Sky needed help with the difficult delivery.  
  
"This was a lot of fun sky," Marissa said. "I'm so glad you asked me to help you."  
  
"You were wonderful Marissa," Sky told her. "I couldn't have managed the music on top of everything else."  
  
Sam got up and escorted Marissa to the cab he had called for her. Chuck left for home. Sky was virtually ordered to sit in the chair she occupied next to Gary and relax for a few minutes before Sam took her to get her truck. The police had called and told her it was out of the snow bank. Its only problem had been a loose ignition wire. A mechanic had put it back in place and it was now running fine.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Sam returned. He took the last box of paper goods out to his truck that he then started and left running with the heat up to full blast. The temperature outside had slipped to the teens after the sun went down. When Sky and Gary didn't emerge after five minutes he went inside to find them.  
  
The sight he saw made him smile fondly at his two friends and made him think of the stories he'd heard of their childhood and youth in Hickory. Sky's head rested on Gary's left shoulder and Gary's left arm was around her shoulders while his cheek rested on top of Sky's head. Thoroughly exhausted the "siblings" had fallen asleep. 


End file.
